


Watch Where You're Going

by fuzzyhorse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Angry Din Djarin, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, aggressive sex, daddy din, exhibition kink, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhorse/pseuds/fuzzyhorse
Summary: You're a vendor in a town on Sorgan and Mando is chasing a bounty through the market. They crash through your things, completely knocking your stuff over. At the end of the day, he came to apologize but accidentally catches you bathing in a river... You made him lose his bounty but he broke your cart... how will he try to apologize?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Watch Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn with a tiny bit of plot thrown in there for people. Read at your own risk - Thank you to everyone who has been such a huge supporter of all of my other writing!! Be sure to check out the collab I'm working on right now with DinsRose!

“I have calamari flan, will that work?” the customer said. 

“Of course! If you can’t trade, flan is acceptable,” you place the items in a box, exchanging them for the small squishy discs. 

“Thank you, love, you’re a lifesaver. You know how tough it is growing food out here these days. We really rely on you guys here in the market when things get rough,” the man said, smiling before picking up his box and turning to leave towards home. 

“I’ll see you the same time next week Galan!” you shout after him, waving goodbye. 

It had been a long day at your little shop in the vendors square. You were one of the few vendors that actually had fresh food to sell that wasn’t offloaded from the docks. What you didn’t hunt, grow, or craft yourself came from whatever the cruisers brought in from off-planet. The stuff they brought wasn’t the worst, but nothing beat fresh or homegrown food. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make a small living for yourself. You were one of the lucky ones though - with no other family to depend on you, your earnings, however small, were all for yourself. After you paid whatever dues you owed for the rent on your shop space and for your farm on the outskirts of the village, you’d have enough tucked away for yourself for special occasions and emergencies. 

The sun had already started to go over the tops of the trees outside the town, setting off the street light’s automatic sensors.  _ “Time to close up shop and get the hell outta here!”  _ you told yourself, packing up your belongings and anything you had left in your stall for the day onto your small handheld pushcart. The boxes weren’t overly heavy, enough that you could push it all yourself with some effort. Sure, you could use some of your money on a droid but there was something about having one around that bugged you. Why get a droid to do the work when you could just as easily do it yourself?

You’d just about finished packing up, laying the blanket over everything, and getting the straps laid over the top when you heard heavy feet pounding on the earth around the corner. A man, about your age, came bolting through the door of a house, nearly tripping and falling but not without taking some of the stall’s things next to you down behind him. You gasped, hand flying to your chest as he barreled around you screaming, “move! Out of the fuckin’ way!” 

The dirt puffed up in clouds behind him, dry dust making you cough and swat the air in front of your face. It was enough that as soon as you picked up the handle of your cart, you didn’t see the second person, a Mandalorian, running straight for you. Apparently, he didn’t see you either because he had zero time to stop and completely pummeled over you, trashing your cart and more than enough of the things in it. The fresh fruit went flying, squishing in your face, hair, and clothes. 

His jetpack ignited, lifting him up from the ground as he yelled a very pitiful, “sorry!” from the air, and continued on his pursuit. You laid there, stunned in silence as a crowd gathered to see the now destroyed supplies laying on the ground with you. You look down at your now disgusting clothes, covered in the soggy mess that was once fruit and spotchka. 

“Dank fucking farrik!” you yell, hands flying up in exasperation at the scene at your feet. “Fucking Mandalorians…”

Your neighbor and fellow vendor helped you to your feet as you brush yourself off and you sigh, feeling helpless at the now ruined supplies. She was an older woman, had been here longer than most of you, and was one of your closest friends. 

“Oh hun, it’s ok. It’s only your cart, not your life. What you had here isn’t enough to shed any tears over,” she pats your hand, smiling warmly up at you. 

“I know Ada,” you sigh, looking up and blinking away tears, “just startled, that’s all. We’re tougher ladies than that,” you chuckle. 

“That’s my girl,” she pats your cheek, giving your hand a squeeze. “Come on, let’s get this mess cleaned up and get you home.” 

With the help of several bystanders and other vendors, you and Ada clean up the mess. Ada lives in the hut directly next to you so she helps you take the salvageable things home on her cart. Unfortunately, yours is just ruined. You’d have to repair it before using it again. The two miles home, you had insisted that you push her cart since she was so insistent that you put your things on hers, but per her usual fashion, she refused.  Ada was just like the grandmotherly type you wish you had around growing up. She took care of you when you were sick, helped you set up your stall when you first moved to this side of the planet and even helped you set up your farm - teaching you all the correct farming techniques for the soil. She really was the Maker’s gift to the planet. 

You both lived in a small village outside of the main city. It really was one of the most peaceful places you could’ve settled in, a place where kids could play safely and farmers could live in peace. Many of the members were former rebels which made a lot of the elders feel safe here. We had a nice little thing going here and didn’t want any disruption. As for you? You’d fought with the best of them, but nothing in any official capacity. 

The village operated on the market and the farming. Every night, you’d gather together for a community meal after vendors returned from the market and the sun had set. Stories would be shared or maybe someone would play music. There was a small school where the children would learn and on occasion, you’d get a passerby that would stay for a while before moving on. It was a safe place, for the wounded, the needy, the outcast. No judgment, no resistance, no sides. Just peace. 

By the time you got to your little home, you’d almost completely forgotten about your incident in the market earlier in the day. The sun wasn’t quite set so you decided you had just enough time to attempt to repair the pieces you’d saved of your cart. Thankfully, you were handy enough to know your way around a set of tools and you set yourself out to work on the broken pieces. It was no use. The more you hammered, the sweatier and more frustrated you got. 

“Maker be damned!” you shouted, throwing the splintered wood down in frustration. “Fucking Mandalorian couldn’t have had worse fucking timing!”

“You know, with language like that, people will mistake you for a scrapper,” Ada snuck up behind you, laughing as she pointed her swollen knuckled finger towards your failed project. “Giving up so soon?”

“It’s no use, the planks are cracked right in half. I need completely new boards at this point,” you sigh, sitting on a nearby stump and resting your elbows on your knees. Ada comes and sits next to you, looking out at the small village you live in. The kids squealed as they ran around the fire playing a made-up game. The fondness you had for them made your heart swell. You were happy here. 

“Hungry?” Ada handed you a bowl of stew. 

“Starving,” you grab the bowl and dig in, eating peacefully with her at your side, watching the sun fully set over the trees in the distance. 

The sunset on Sorgan was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to what happened after. It was one of those things that you couldn’t describe to someone, you’d have to show them. The bugs didn’t have a name, just a color. They would shine a beautiful fluorescent green and light up the entire sky if you were quiet enough, like the embers of a fire burning low, flying up into the sky. It was incredible. Completely takes your breath away, no matter how many times you see them. 

You and Ada finish up your meals in silence before bidding each other a good night and promise to see each other in the morning for the market. She instructed you that you can use her spare cart until you get yours up and running, to which you mentally think of some way you can repay her. Maybe you can slip her something extra, or make her a nice trinket. A new pair of shoes, she’s been needing a new pair for some time now. Yeah, that should do nicely. 

You decided bathing was the first order of business before you turn in for the night since you still had remnants of fruit stuck to your scalp from earlier. A clean pair of clothes were waiting for you in your hut near your bed and you grabbed them along with a towel and wandered off to the river for a quick - and what you thought would be a private bath. 

This section of the river is far enough from the village that no one would bother you. You approach the bank of the river, staring down into the dark cold water. The sound of the water rushing against the banks calms your frustrations from earlier. You close your eyes, taking a few deep breaths in before opening them and slowly moving to unbuckle the belt wrapping around your waist, letting it fall to the ground. 

Slowly, you remove the fabric that’s draping over your chest, leaving you exposed to the rapidly cooling night air. You slide out of your boots, then your pants, leaving you completely bare to the world. There’s something that excites you about this vulnerability - something  _ erotic _ about it. 

You think back to earlier in the day, the incident that had you all bothered. The way that guy ran over your things was one thing but the way that Mandalorian completely took you out and then  _ jet packed out of there _ . The feeling of him up against you before he took off after that guy. You couldn’t get the image of him out of your head all day. At first, it was a curious fascination. You’d encountered a Mandalorian before, but not one like  _ that _ . 

But then you felt rage. You were pissed he ruined your stuff. Sure, he yelled a half-assed “sorry” from the sky… But you were stuck between this line of wanting to punch him and wanting to fuck him.  _ “Maker, you needed to get laid,” _ you think to yourself. Maybe you wouldn’t be ready to jump the first aggressive-looking guy if someone would just fuck you properly every once in a while. For now, you’d have to do it yourself, not that it would even come close to satisfying enough. 

Once splash in the cool river is enough to change that thought process though. You dip your toes in, one foot at a time and slowly at first, but then rush in past your hips, hissing as the cool water caresses over your skin and tickles under your breasts. It would never really be enough to quench that feeling deep in your belly, but it was a start. 

“Fuck, that’s cold!” you yelp, breathing out harshly. You dunk yourself to adjust quickly to the water. Reaching out to the bank, you pick up the soap you made earlier that month and start to lather it between your fingers. The earthy scent fills your nostrils as you work the bar between your fingers before placing it back on the grass and then push your nails into your long tendrils. 

Your lips part, a moan of ecstasy as you start to scrub your scalp to remove any residue from the day. You tilt your head to the side, moving your hands lower towards the ends of your hair before arching your back to dip your head into the water, your breasts becoming the only thing exposed to the air, the contrast of the temperature hardening your nipples to tight peaks. 

Your hands run over your neck as you float there on your back, running over your bare skin. No one is here, no one would know if you took care of yourself right now. You let yourself float in place, eyes closed as you drift your hand lower over your breast giving your nipple a gentle roll between your fingers. Your lips part and another moan came from your throat. You squeeze a little harder, feeling a zap of pleasure between your thighs. 

Your hand dips lower between your legs, finding the slit wet with a different kind of moisture. This is slick, warm -  _ thick. _ You guide your finger between the skin, dipping one in, then another, moaning at the pressure. The water rushing over your ears creating a muted sound to the world around you. It was intense to say the least. You move your fingers, pumping slowly in and out, spreading and moving them to massage yourself before moving to that small little nub. From under your lashes, you see movement and your eyes spring open and you’re faced with your worst fear...

Standing upright, your eyes fully open to come face to face with a shiny plate of beskar glistening in the moonlight. Your entire body flushes with embarrassment.

“Ooooh fuck…” your voice draws out quietly under your breath, your eyes roaming up from his boots to his thighs, all the way up to his broad chest to that goddamn helmet. The one that was so recognizable.  _ The Mandalorian from the market.  _ You snap your thighs together, feeling a familiar warmth starting to build. You immediately shut it down, now is so not the time for this. 

“You,” your voice comes out choked, you suddenly realizing he’s looking directly down at your naked body. Your hand flying to cover your chest, cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of crimson. “What the fuck are you doing here?” you get angry, practically yelling at him. Not only embarrassed for getting caught in the act but angry that it was  _ him _ that caught you. He doesn’t speak, but instead just shakes his head at you. 

“Well? Does he speak? What the fuck do you want?” you’re fuming, you drop your arms, shoving water at him as you start to back away, barely missing his boots. You hear him chuckle in a modulated tone before saying, “yeah? Ok…” and then his jetpack ignites, bringing him to the other side of the river bank. 

“I can play this game all day little bird,” he says, “You cost me a bounty.”

“I didn’t cost you shit, if anything, you cost me a cart and an entire day’s worth of food so who’s the real fucker now asshole?” you back away back to the other side of the bank, sinking down into the water up to your shoulders. He just laughs, flying back to the other side of the river. 

“I don’t think so,” he continues to laugh, making you furious. You stand, holding your arm out, aimed and ready to unleash a massive splash of water over him. You think at this point maybe if you get his jetpack wet he may not be able to use it and then you’d have an actual fighting chance of getting away. 

“Ah, ah, I don’t think that’s a smart move,” he holds a hand out, ready to catch your arm. But you yank back and fire, a giant splash washing over him, and to both of your surprise, it actually worked. The one thing you didn’t count on, however, was how fast he would be after he dropped to the ground. In one swoop, his feet hit the ground and his hand grasped your arm, pulling you closer to his other hand could weave in your freshly washed hair and pull you up closer to his warm frame.

“I told you,” he groaned, “that wasn’t smart. Do you just like to bathe out here for anyone to see? Is that it? You just want anyone to see you?” 

“Fuck you, Mando,” your hands reach back to where his hands are wrapped in your hair and he grabs you around the throat, lifting you clean from the water and letting your legs dangle in the air. You kick and start to scream. 

“Go ahead and scream, no one is going to hear you,” he laughs. “When is the last time you were fucked properly, little bird?” 

“When is the last time you fucked anyone properly Mando? Other than fucking me over today in the market?” you quip back at him. “Let me go and you can find out,” Maker what is happening. One minute you go from this angry fireball to a horny goddess. 

“Is that what you want? I won’t do it unless it’s really what you want. I came to apologize for earlier, but then seeing you here, washing your hair in that river,” his hand slid from your neck down your chest, cupping one breast and giving a gentle squeeze, “I know what it looks like when a woman hasn’t had a proper fuck in a long time and maker - you haven’t been fucked in a long time. Tell me I’m wrong.” He was practically begging you at this point. He needed you just as much as you needed him. 

“Yes,” you pant, parting your lips and letting your tongue glide along with them, “please, take me, I need it,” you beg. 

“Get on your knees,” he drops you on the ground, letting you turn and your hands find their way to his buttons. You practically rip it open, a button flying off in the process. Reaching inside, you’re greeted with smooth skin, hardened and pulsing with lust. You pause, looking up to see him looking down at you as he nods to give you the ok to continue. The fabric moves under the pressure and he springs out in release, the most beautiful cock you think you’ve ever laid eyes on presented in your face. 

“Maker - you’re…” you gulp, “ you’re massive…” you look back up at him. He threads his hands in your hair, directing your head forward as you part your lips, slowly easing the soft tip between them. You can taste the salt mixed with skin, pulsing on your tongue. As soon as you swirl your tongue in a circle around him, he jerks, inhaling sharply before grabbing your hair and pushing slowly deeper into your face. 

You moan with pleasure, a rush of it going straight between your thighs. One of your hands rests on your breast, gently kneading while you let the other drift lower towards your center. Your finger finds your slick folds already soaked, and not from the river you were just yanked out of. One finger slowly slips between, circling slowly around your clit making you cry out as Mando pushed in and out of your mouth. Both of you climbing higher and higher towards a release. 

You close your eyes, enjoying the pure ecstasy of every nerve that’s been set on fire. But suddenly you’re being lifted from the ground and hoisted over his shoulder. 

“I ca-ugh-gah….ca-can’t finish here…” he’s out of breath, clearly was on the verge of orgasming. 

“Then where?” you can feel his muscles under you, the movement pulling you further and further away from your own orgasm. 

“My… m-y ship is right through here…” he keeps walking, his cock freely hanging from his pants as he trudges through the trees towards an old Razor Crest. You whine, rubbing your legs together in frustration. 

“I was so close,” you cry. 

He laughs but then you feel his hand snaking up your thigh as he carries you. Suddenly, you gasp as a gloved finger slips between your legs, inserting itself in your most intimate part. 

Your hand slams down, grasping at his cape, “oh - fuck, YES!” you scream. He pumps his finger in and out of you, slowly enough to torture you but fast enough to keep the momentum going. 

“Don’t fu-fuck- oh, oh god… don’t,” you can barely speak. 

“Yeah I get it, don’t stop…” he finishes for you. 

“Yes! Yes! Fu- fuck!” the edge of an orgasm creeping up on you as his finger massages the walls of your cunt faster and faster. 

You can see the universe explode behind your eyes as you explode, your entire body vibrating. He doesn’t stop, if anything he keeps going and this just causes you to shake even more violently. You scream out, practically sobbing, as you grab his cape and bite down, desperate to hold on to anything to keep you tethered to this planet. Who knew that just something as simple as that would shatter your entire world. 

As he gets you to his ship, you’re practically mush, but he is harder than beskar and has absolutely no intent on stopping. He places you down on a small bench, kneeling down in front of you, and stretches your legs up over each shoulder. 

“You ok? Is this ok?” he checks before continuing. For someone who was so ready to take what he wanted, he sure was being a gentleman. 

“I will kill you if you stop right now Mando, do you understand me?” you reply, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him closer. He nods, and then slowly sheaths himself within you. You both groan at the same time, feeling your walls constrict at the same time his cock twitches inside you. 

“Ma - ke.. I, fuck.. J’just like that… f-fu” he can barely speak as he thrusts. “S’so perfe-ct,” his body working in slow movements as he starts but then he starts to pick up the pace, moving quicker and quicker, bodies moving together in sync. 

You hear skin against skin echoing in the hull of his ship, the sound of being  _ fucked properly _ as he grunts and groans through his helmet. He pins your legs open, taking one hand and rubbing his thumb against your bundle of nerves making your head flop back against the metal wall loud enough to make a crack. He brings his other hand around the back of your neck and pulls you up, your bodies closer than ever. 

“Fuck - this… this what you needed?” he wheezes, his pace turning ferocious. “I know you needed this, little bird.” he can barely breathe he’s fucking you at such a fast pace. All you can hear is your own screams mixed with the sound of your thighs against his. 

Your eyes start to roll as another orgasm barrels through you, “Mando! Fu-fuck I’m cum-” is all you get out before you gush out all over him, the evidence of your orgasm flowing between the two of you. 

“W’where can… where can I -” he was so close, he didn’t even think he had time to ask before he came, exploding within you. You didn’t have time to tell him that you had an implanted contraceptive, it was safe. But he did, nonetheless, explode inside you. The two of you mixing into one giant mess. 

You both sit there for another few minutes, breathing in each other while you come down from this incredible high you just experienced together. Unsure how to even approach what just happened, he simply waited for you to readjust yourself before he got up and went to his quarters to get you a wet rag and a blanket and brought it to you to clean up and wrap yourself in. 

“I know you were just bathing but I do have a pretty nice shower in here if you’re interested in cleaning up again… at least... Uh.. at least the water will be warm.” he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. 

“That would actually be really nice. Haven’t had an actual warm shower in… well I don’t know how long. But my… uh, my clothes.” you look longingly back out towards the river, “they are all back out there.”

“You can borrow a pair. It’s the least I can do after I ruined your stuff…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> pascal-istheway.tumblr.com


End file.
